1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color plasma display panel(PDP), and more particularly, to a hollow cathode type color plasma display panel.
2. Background of the Related Art
Being one of luminous devices which use gaseous discharge in each cell in displaying an image, the plasma display panel is in general spot lighted as a display directed to a age of large sized flat display panel and HDTV(High Definition TeleVision), and wall mounting type TV because the PDP is very easy to fabricate a large sized panel and has a fast responsive speed.
FIG. 1 illustrates an entire cell structure of a related art triode surface discharge color plasma display panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art triode surface discharge color plasma display panel is provided with a front substrate 1 for displaying an image, and a rear substrate 2 parallel to, and spaced from the front substrate 1. The rear substrate 2 has a plurality of barriers 3 at fixed intervals on a surface thereof opposite to the front substrate 1. In the color PDP, bonded front, and rear substrate 1 and 2 forms a plurality of discharge spaces separated by the barriers 3.
The panel structure will be explained in detail. There are an address electrode 4 between every barriers 3, a fluorescent material film 5 formed on surfaces of both barriers 3 and the address electrode 4 on the rear substrate 2 in each discharge space, and a plurality of sustain electrodes on the front substrate I opposite to the rear substrate 2 at fixed intervals, alternatively, one being a transparent electrode 6 and the other being a metal electrode 7. The sustain electrodes are formed in a direction perpendicular to a direction of the address electrodes 4, at every crossing of which a discharge cell is formed. The fluorescent material film emits a visible light when a discharge occurs. And, there are a dielectric film 8 on the sustain electrodes for confining a current, a protection film 9 on the dielectric film 8 for protection of the sustain electrodes and the dielectric film 8, and a discharge gas filled in each of the discharge spaces for inducing a Penning effect.
Referring to FIG. 2, a power for driving the PDP is supplied to a driving circuit connected to the metal electrode 7 extended up to pad electrode 10 on the front substrate 1 through a connection wire. As explained before, the discharge space is formed by bonding the front and rear substrates 1 and 2 with Frit seal at a sealing part 20 around the pad electrode 10.
A process of an image display on each discharge cell in the aforementioned triode surface discharge color PDP will be explained.
When both a discharge voltage is supplied to the sustain electrode and an address signal is supplied to the address electrode 4, a writing discharge is occurred in the cell. Then, a sustain voltage for sustaining luminescence is supplied, to cause a sustain discharge between the sustain electrodes, which induces an electric field in the cell, that accelerates electrons present in the discharge gas in a small amount to make collisions onto neutral particles in succession. This collision causes a higher rate ionization of the neutral particles into electrons and ions, converting the discharge gas into a plasma, with an emission of a vacuum ultra-violet(UV) ray. This vacuum UV ray excites the fluorescent material layer, to emit a visible light, which is directed outside of the PDP through the front substrate 1. As a result, each cell sustain luminous for a time period, displaying an image on the PDP.
However, the related art PDP has a problem in that the central bulge of the PDP caused by the high pressure discharge gas filled in the sealed front and rear panels results in a nonuniform discharge voltage in the cell discharge and cracking of sealing.
And, the related art PDP has a very small cell discharge area because a surface discharge is caused by applying a discharge initiation voltage to the sustain electrodes according to the plasma discharge principle. Of course, the cell discharge area can be made larger to some extent by applying a higher discharge initiation voltage to the sustain electrodes. However, the higher discharge initiation voltage causes a higher discharge voltage, with a difficulty in maintaining an internal pressure of the cells and a higher possibility of damage to the fluorescent material layer.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a hollow cathode type color plasma display panel that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the hollow cathode type color plasma display panel includes an electrode in a form of groove formed in a rear substrate for using a hollow cathode counter discharge occurring between electrodes in the rear, and front substrates. That is, the present invention discloses a PDP in which grooves are formed in any one of a substrate, a dielectric film, a metal sheet, a transparent electrode and an address electrode are formed in curved, or arc forms, for using a hollow cathode counter discharge occurred between the electrode on an inside surface of the barrier and an upper electrode.
Moreover, sealing is made between every regions of barriers in bonding the front substrate and the rear substrate, for improving a sealing reliability between discharge cells.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing ,general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.